The Puzzle Boys
by SPskater411
Summary: Rockband AU. Fresh out of highschool, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou were drawn together with the power of music, and soon were discovered as a rising band by their manager and long-time friend, Ryuji Otogi. But what if their ticket to number one is blocked by solo artist, Yami Sennen; also known by his stage name, Pharaoh Atemu? Will be rated M for future chapters.
1. Turn Up The Music

**Summary:** Rockband AU. Fresh out of highschool, Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda and Ryou were drawn together with the power of music, and soon were discovered as a rising band by their manager and long-time friend, Ryuji Otogi. But what if their ticket to number one is blocked by solo artist, Yami Sennen; also known by his stage name, Pharaoh Atemu?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this story is just made for fun. I don't own the songs used here either, they are just used for the purpose of this fanfic, for fun. All songs belong to their respective singers/bands.

A/n: Okay, I just HAD to. Honestly, I was just watching Lemonade Mouth last night again since it first came out and then...somehow this plot was stuck with me. I was actually writing the draft of it yesterday and had too many ideas for this story it was already giving me a headache. I have so much plans for this, and once again I let my wild imagination get to me daaaaaamn. I have too many stories to get to but once again this story hit me like a freight train. Anyways, prepare for this story to containing yaoi and OOCness. Hopefully, you all like it. Enjoy folks!

* * *

 _"Ready for this?"_

 _"Ready Freddy~"_

 _"Awright, let's do this,"_

 _"I-I'm so nervous!"_

Four boys stood in front of a red curtain, smiling at each other. From the right, was a tall blond haired youth of nineteen dressed in a green T-shirt with his sleeves ripped off, black fingerless gloves covering his hands that were holding his cherry red electric guitar, dark jeans that have holes on his knee area and black tennis shoes. Next to him was a shy looking white haired boy with creamy skin, brown eyes like the first boy but only wider that gave off an air of innocence wearing a simple blue t-shirt, jeans and black tennis shoes; holding a key-tar. Next to him, a taller boy than the first with pointed brown hair and eyes stood with his drumsticks in hand dressed in a brown muscled shirt, dark black skinny jeans and shoes. And the last figure was a tri haired color boy with amethyst colored eyes, dressed in a black t-shirt with a golden pyramid printed with the Eye of Horus in the middle of it, tight black skinny jeans and boots.

Who are these four boys you ask?

As the curtains rose and the crowd started to cheer, the four boys reminisced on how they got here...

* * *

One Katsuya Jounouchi growled as he was stomping his way to detention once again, holding the slip for where his detention was at and his other hand holding his school bag. He swore, the teachers were out to get him! It was almost a week before graduation too, he knew the teachers were looking down on him because he used to be in a gang and his father's reputation for being a criminal now on parole.

As he entered the room he was supposed to have his 'sentence' at, he blinked as he spotted three more people in the room.

He recognised Hitori Honda of course, his best friend. The next two, he didn't know.

"What are you guys in for?"

The three looked up and Honda smiled.

"Jou! Hey man..." He waved as he was leaning back against his desk, "Chono-sensei booked me here,"

Ah. Chono-sensei. The devil woman. Jou didn't need to know _why_. She apparently had something against Honda and gave out excuses for him to be in detention, even if the brunet was innocent.

Jou then looked at the shy newbies, "And you two?"

The white haired boy bit his lower lip, and looked down, "I, um, was caught running late for my class and was told to come here,"

The shortest in the room, with his weird colored spiky hair, laughed sheepishly, "I fell asleep in class and was caught,"

"Lame," Jou sighed as he then looked around, "Where's the teacher that's supposed to be here watching us?"

"Oh she was here earlier. Sora-sensei wanted us to clean up the music room as punishment until she comes back," The tri-colored haired boy spoke up as he was holding some water spray, "My name's Yugi Moto by the way...Jounouchi-kun correct?"

Jou nodded and looked to the white haired boy to see if he'll introduce him.

Looking up from sorting the music sheets in the boxes, the said boy blushed, "R-ryou Bakura,"

"Nice'ta meet'cha fellas," Jou murmured and soon was walking to the instruments in the room curiously.

It was silent for the next for minutes, the clock ticking away in some sort of comforting rhythm for them all. Yugi and Ryou cleaning the stuff and Jounouchi mostly making a mess by touching the instruments. It was strange, but they didn't seem to mind it or go crazy about it like normal people would in a quiet room.

Honda was still sitting in his seat, tapping his fingers onto his table, matching the sound of the clock in the room. Jounouchi looked up for a moment to that, then blinked as he saw Yugi spraying the tables in time with the beat.

Tap. Spray. Tap tap, spray. Tap. Spray. Tap tap, spray.

Grinning, Jou raised a brow and then starting clapping to the beat, then stomping his feet, making both Honda and Yugi look up. Ryou looked up as well, standing up now and was pulling out his keys, and shyly threw them up and down in his hands, and soon was catching those keys thrown in the air in a rhythm as Honda clicked his fingers then started drumming his fingers again on the table.

It was...like some sort of magnetic pull.

The four looked at each other and grinned at this, as Honda was then standing up, and holding some drumsticks nearby him, tapping them together in a beat as everyone continued. Soon, Yugi was pushing up some big cello that was beside him into a standing position, strumming the strings like a bass guitar would in a key. Soon, Ryou walked around, putting his keys away and was then grabbing a stick of his own and tapping the xylophones in a soft catchy tune. Jou kept on clapping, grinning as he then saw Honda walking to the drums, sitting down and starting to play as Yugi continued in his makeshift bass and Ryou now moving to the piano, the three creating a melody. Deciding to join them, Jou then grabbed for a guitar nearby and started to strum, laughing a bit as they had a beat going on, catchy and jamming together with smiles.

That was, until little Yugi started belting out some tunes.

 _ **"Na na na na naaaa, naaaa na~**_  
 _ **Take a look around,**_  
 _ **Who would have thought we'd all be here?**_  
 _ **So let's mess around,**_  
 _ **Cause the future is unclear~**_  
 _ **We got nothing better to do,**_  
 _ **We're just trying to get through,**_  
 _ **Can you hear me~?**_  
 _ **Can you hear me~?**_  
 _ **Yeah~!"**_

Jounouchi grinned as he heard this and then started belting out with Yugi as he strummed his guitar. For some reason...it felt right.

 _ **"Let the music groove you,**_  
 _ **Let the melody move you,**_  
 _ **Feel the beat and just let go,**_  
 _ **Get the rhythm into your soul,**_  
 _ **Let the music take you,**_  
 _ **Anywhere it wants to,**_  
 _ **When we're stuck and can't get free,**_  
 _ **No matter what, we'll still be singing-"**_

This time, Honda and Ryou joined them, both were playing their instruments harder than ever.

 ** _"Come on, come on!_**  
 ** _Turn up the music!_**  
 ** _It's all we got,_**  
 ** _We're gonna use it!_**  
 ** _Come on, come on,_**  
 ** _Turn up the music!_**  
 ** _Yeah~"_**

Yugi smiled as he was placing the cello down and was stepping in the center of the room, grabbing for a a drumstick and was pretending it was a microphone, then turned to face the boys still playing their instruments, smiling brightly as he sang, Ryou joining in occasionally as an echo, and Jounouchi and Honda joining afterwards to the course.

 ** _"All we have is now~_**  
 ** _Let's make the most of this!_**  
 ** _Come on break it out!_**  
 ** _So everyone can hear it!_**  
 ** _They don't have to understand,_**  
 ** _But we'll make them if we can,_**  
 ** _Do you hear me~?_**  
 ** _Are you with me~?_**  
 ** _Yeah~!"_**

 ** _"Let the music groove you,_**  
 ** _Let the melody move you,_**  
 ** _Feel the beat and just let go,_**  
 ** _Get the rhythm into your soul,_**  
 ** _Let the music take you,_**  
 ** _Anywhere it wants to,_**  
 ** _When we're stuck and can't get free~_**  
 ** _No matter what, we'll still be singing~  
_** ** _Come on, come on,  
_** ** _Turn up the music!  
_** ** _It's all we got,  
_** ** _We're gonna use it!  
_** ** _Come on, come on,  
_** ** _Turn up the music!  
_** ** _Yeah~!"_**

As they were still jamming out, a lone student with black hair tied to a ponytail and green eyes paused in his steps, hearing the melody and got curious. He walked over to the door to the music room, opening it slightly to see four boys inside playing so...so wonderfully. They were in sync and had chemistry that was so rare these days, it was surprising. He smirked for a moment as he leaned against the doorway, folding his arms and watched them have a time of their lives. Once their song was done, they were laughing out loud and cheering each other on, until the boy at the door coughed to gain their attention.

The four boys looked up and the two shier ones blushed, while Jou growled and Honda sighed.

"What do you want Otogi?"

The raven head raised his hands up and chuckled, "Easy there fellas, I heard you jamming in here and I gotta say, you have potential,"

"Potential?" Yugi asked shyly, getting off the table that he had used as a makeshift stage for himself.

Otogi nodded, as he then was holding out a card, "Gentleman, how would _you all_ like to become famous in one night~?"

* * *

After an almost beat down from Jounouchi, the four had agreed. Despite Ryou's protests of wanting to focus on law school, he agreed anyways as Yugi and Jounouchi were excited to become famous. Honda was reluctant for a moment as well, but he was swayed easily with the promise of fangirls and meeting celebrities.

That was a year ago.

Now, they were together, and they created the Puzzle Boys with Otogi as their manager, since the boy was already in the music business looking for fresh talent.

"HELLO DOMINO CITY!" Jounouchi was the one that shouted in the microphone, as the crowd was screaming for them in excitement and hype, "ARE YOU READY TO FALL TO PIECES?!"

The screams and cheers grew louder at that, and soon the band started to play their song.

As this was going on, a scoff was heard in the VIP area, one tall man with brown hair and cold blue eyes staring at the band in distaste, "What a waste of time. Hiring a bunch of wannabes for this show when they could've had you Pharaoh,"

He looked back at the person sitting on a cushioned chair, his leg elegantly crossed over his other leg as he had two women in each arm. The male smirked a bit, humming a little as his crimson eyes coolly looked at the stage where the 'fresh' band was and chuckled, "I will admit, they are good. But this is their first year officially getting into the top charts," He then looked at his women, who giggled and cooed around him, making him smirk in pride.

"Don't underestimate the enemy Yami," The taller man spoke sternly and then looked down at his clipboard, "As your manager, I have to make sure your title as number one singer is always there. I won't let some school punks fresh out of highschool ruin that,"

"Now, now, Seto, let them have their moment to shine," Yami waved him off and then sipped his wine and then chuckled darkly, "They are just getting the taste of stardom...but by tomorrow, they will face the harsh reality of being in the biz,"

Seto then smirked as he then chuckled, "This is why we work well,"

"No, we're cousins. We've known each other forever to know how our minds tick,"

"True," The manager then looked at his watch then hummed, "At any rate, I am sure with your new hit single coming out tomorrow, they will be old news,"

Yami nodded and his eyes landed onto the singer on stage, and then hummed.

 _Hm, well all I know is...Puzzle Boys, you're not gonna reign to the top as long as I'm around~_

* * *

 ** _Song Used in This Chapter:_** Turn Up The Music, by Lemonade Mouth

 **So what did you think? There will be more coming soon when I come back from a voice recording I'm doing with my team. So some inspirations of this story being made is too many musical movies on TV as I'm working, reading so much stories about rockbands aaaand just basically my brain being stupid. Anyways, hope you like it and please review how you like or dislike it :3 Thank you for reading~**


	2. How To Be A Heartbreaker

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, this story is just made for fun. I don't own the songs used here either, they are just used for the purpose of this fanfic, for fun. All songs belong to their respective singers/bands.

 **A/n:** I didn't expect this to get reviews xD But thank you for the support and encouragement. Especially to Jewel2013, Qtpa2t, PhantomBrat and Guest. You guys rock. And now, on with the story~

* * *

Strumming on his guitar, Jounouchi was humming a little of some tune he had dreamt of last night. He didn't know why, but the melody was stuck in his head and sort of pulled at his heartstrings. It reminded him of his first love in his childhood-

 _Stop. No. I shouldn't think on that._ Jounouchi shook his head but then yelped as someone jumped over the couch and sat next to him.

"Alright! I think I've got the perfect lyrics for our next song Jou!" Yugi's voice chirped and a bright cute smile was on his face, making the taller blond smile fondly down at him.

"Awright Yug, guess that all nighter was worth it huh?"

Although, Jou could see the dark circle under Yugi's eyes, and it worried him. Yugi was their main songwriter of the band, always giving out the beautiful lyrics every time Jounouchi or eve Ryou had a melody they made together or by themselves. Yugi, of course, tends to listen and then always struck by inspiration of it, that he records their instrumental and listens to it some nights, even doing an 'all nighter' to get his hand flowing to write.

The smaller male nodded, then blinked as suddenly Otogi came in and was turning on the tv in front of them, Honda and Ryou just stepping into the living room (All four boys lived together in one studio apartment, since they refused Otogi's offer at having a mansion, and wanted to keep their humble upbringing).

" _This is Anzu Masaki coming to you live at Good Morning Domino, where we are here with Pharaoh Atemu with his hit new single, Heartbreaker~_ "

The Puzzle Boys stared at the screen to see the ever handsome and famous Yami Sennen standing on stage, holding his microphone and had an air of arrogance and prowess. Smirking at the audience obviously behind the camera, he was then closing his eyes as his baritone voice sounded with the music.

 ** _"Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun,_**  
 ** _But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run~_**  
 ** _Rule number two, just don't get attached to,_**  
 ** _Somebody you could lose,_**  
 ** _So le-let me tell you~"_**

"What a bastard,"

Jou had to comment, but then bristled as Yugi, Otogi and Ryou hushed him, and Honda patted his best friend's head in sympathy. They all watched how Yami moved, swinging his hips as he was holding the microphone so sensual like and the female dancers dancing behind him as the chorus hit.

 ** _"This is how to be a heartbreaker~_**  
 ** _Boys they like a little danger~_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player~_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you~_**

 ** _How to be a heartbreaker~_**  
 ** _Boys they like the look of danger~_**  
 ** _We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player~_**  
 ** _Singing I lo-lo-love you-"_**

 _"_ Turn it off!" Jounouchi grabbed the remote and pressed the 'off' button, gaining a whine from Otogi and a sigh from both the blushing Yugi and Ryou, "Aw c'mon you guys, don't tell me you've actually fallen for his crap song!"

"N-No! Of course not!" Yugi protested, trying to kill his burning cheeks and looking a bit ashamed.

"...He is kind of handsome," Ryou murmured, cupping his own cheeks and willing his flushed face down.

Honda huffed and then bonked Ryou's head gently, making the albino boy whine, "Well don't believe what he's sellin' Ry. He's just another bastard singer that thinks the world revolves around him. And his songs are nothing like ours! Ours have soul and meaning to them,"

"Yeah! You're right!" Yugi forgot about his almost dream like state of hearing Yami's song and smiled, "And speaking of songs, I have the lyrics to our song-"

Suddenly, the sound of a stomach growling was heard, and Yugi blushed brightly and looked sheepish.

"Your stomach has the right idea Yug, it's almost lunchtime, I'm starvin'," Jou whined a little and then smiled as he then smirked, placing a finger over his nose and shouted, "Not it!"

Immediately Ryou, Otogi and Tristan did the same and shouted "Not it!" as Yugi did his too late.

"Fudge!" Yugi pouted as everyone laughed softly, Jounouchi ruffling his hair.

"Your turn to get lunches Yug~"

"Shut up," Yugi huffed cutely and slapped Jounouchi's hand away and started to get his jacket, keys, wallet and his small pocket book with his songs in it and walked to the elevator doors and called out when they were still snickering, "You guys suck~"

"We love you too Yugi~" Ryou called back with an innocent smile, and watched Yugi go when the elevator ding and led him down and outside to the world.

* * *

" _Mm, mmm, mm, mm, mm mm mm mmmm~ Determinate, de-de-terminate~"_

Yugi giggled as he was humming some tune and singing the song he finished making lyrics for this morning; headphones over his head and bobbing his head up and down to the beat. He was sure that this song was gonna be their big break this Saturday Night. After all, this is gonna be in the Domino City Stadium, the biggest place to perform in the city. Most of the places they've played were some clubs and opening areas of malls and such...and this time, this is gonna make them rise to the top and possibly get them to go big like America or something.

As he was daydreaming a bit, he didn't realize he bumped into someone and yelped, almost falling backwards if a hand didn't catch his arm and pulled him up and making Yugi's face smash into someone's strong chest.

"Be careful there Little One..." A deep chuckle sounded and Yugi's felt his face flush for a moment as his big purple eyes looked up slowly and gasped.

Right in front of him, giving a charming smirk, was Yami Sennen.

"Oh!" Yugi then pushed himself off the other's arms and then fixed himself, "Er, s-sorry about that, I was just, I-I didn't look where I was going-"

"I could tell. You looked a little distracted," Yami tilted his head and then raised a brow, "Listening to music eh?"

"Y-Yes, it's for my band's song this weekend," Yugi breathed out as he then smiled, "We'll be playing in the Domino City Stadium-"

"Ah yes, the opening act..."

Yugi blinked for a moment, "W-what?"

"Your band, the Puzzle Boys?" Yugi was kind of shocked that Yami knew who he was and what band he was talking about, "Don't tell me your manager didn't tell you,"

"T-tell me what?" Yugi asked with caution, as the other male was grinning like a shark catching his prey.

"Your band is to be my opening number for my concert. I will be singing my hit songs that night and be announcing my nomination for my Music Award for the fourth year in a row," Yami chuckled and then gave an 'innocent' smile, "I hope I don't _outshine_ you all. But then again, amateurs like you will _always_ be the shadows of people who are more successful, like me for example,"

Yugi felt annoyed at this and wished his friends were here with him. But he just kept silent. He knew if he said anything, he could get in trouble. But Yami saw this and continued to mock.

"You boys better quit now. You think it's easy being a star? Well, you're with the big leagues now, Little One," He then leaned over, noses almost touching as Yami breathed out dangerously, " _And I don't play nicely with others that think they could overthrow me,"_ He then leaned back and then walked passed him coolly, leaving a shellshocked Yugi in his wake.

It was then that Yugi snapped out of it and then gasped, whirling around and then blinked. _He's gone,_ Yugi mentally sighed in defeat but then felt his jacket pocket and realized something.

"Ah! My song book is missing!"

* * *

"Finally! We thought you'd never come back!"

Yugi slowly came in with his head down, holding four bags of takeout food and placed it at the kitchen table and then sighed, hitting his head on the table. Jounouchi noticed this and then placed his guitar down, and walked over to the depressed looking male.

"Yug, what's the matter?"

"...I lost it," Yugi looked up with tears in his eyes, "I-I lost my songbook!"

"What?" The blond yelled, making Honda and Ryou looked up from what they were doing, "What'cha _mean_ ya lost da songbook?!"

"Yugi lost his lyric notebook?" Ryou looked worried as Yugi was placing his hands over his face.

"I-I was on the way to get the food, while listening to your recording for our song, a-and then I bumped into Yami Sennen and and-"

"Hold up," Honda raised a hand up now as he approached the kitchen and frowned deeply, "You bumped into _the_ Yami Sennen. Out in broad daylight?"

Yugi nodded slowly as Jounouchi growled.

"That son of a bitch must've stolen it when you bumped in'ta each other. Yug! What were you thinking?!"

"I WASN'T OKAY!" Yugi then sobbed, "H-he must've...b-because when I was looking around for it, t-thinking I dropped it, it wasn't there anymore...I'm so stupid," He then paused then looked up, looking around, "W-where's R-ryuji-kun?"

"Otogi left a while ago saying he had something to attend to...why?" Honda raised a brow.

"...There's something you guys should know..."

And Yugi repeated what Yami had told him today, and it caused a huge reaction.

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T HE TELL US THAT NO GOOD RAT!" Jounouchi crushed the eggroll in his hand as they were all eating as they talked, "Otogi said that it was our time to show our stuff, not to be an act to open for that bastard Pharaoh!"

Ryou looked down and Honda was rubbing his back in reassurance.

"And who knows?! If Yami _truly_ took Yug's book. He might steal our lyrics and use it for his own songs and say we're copying them,"

"Wait Jou, he may have the lyrics, but he doesn't have the music accompaniment and stuff. So either way, he can't make a good song from just the words alone," Honda rationalised, as Ryou smiled.

"T-that's true...besides, that's just one of the million songbooks that Yugi has. And the fact that Yugi can just write a new song with our help and all," Ryou then looked over to the sad looking Yugi and hugged him, "Don't wory Yugi, we're all in this together. We will triumph all the obstacles in our way and get ourselves to the top somehow...it will take a while, but as long as we are a team and stick together, nothing can stop us. Not even Pharaoh,"

"Well said Ryou!" Honda grinned and patted the white haired boy's head affectionately.

Jounouchi sighed and then smiled a little, then also came for a group hug around Yugi, "I-I guess I'm sorry for placing blame on ya and stuff, making ya feel like dirt,"

"I-It's okay Jou," Yugi looked up and smiled weakly, "I mean, I should've been more careful,"

"Maybe next time we shouldn't go alone on food runs anymore," Ryou breathed out as both the taller boys nodded in agreement.

They soon ate in silence once more, wondering what they should do now to prepare for Saturday Night.

* * *

"So what'cha got there?"

Yami looked up from reading the black notebook in his hand, as Seto was coming in with a raised eyebrow.

"Just...doing some light reading," Yami smirked as he then flipped to the next page and then hummed, "These seem to be lyrics from that Puzzle Boy singer. I must say, some of these are very well written,"

Seto's eyes widened, and rushed over to him, "How did you get something like this?"

"Bumped into the little guy and he dropped it," Yami explained as he then raised a brow and looked back up to Seto, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The brunet then straightened as he then smirked back, and chuckled a little, "I'll get Malik to see if he can spin something with these lyrics,"

"Excellent~"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere else, there was a blond woman with determined violet eyes looking at the TV as the screen showed Yami singing his latest song in a music video.

"I really hate that bastard," An Australian accent sounded, and the woman looked up boredly as a man with brown spiky hair and blue eyes walked up to her, leaning over the back of the couch and rested his head over the woman's shoulder, "Being all smug up there and showing off...that should be _us,_ Mai,"

"And it _will_ be us hun~" Mai smirked as she then looked back at the screen, seeing the Puzzle Boys in their first debut of the year and chuckled, "Have a bit of patience, Varon...for we have a ticket to knock that egotistical Pharaoh for good..."

* * *

 **Song used:** How to be a Heartbreaker (originally by Marina and The Diamonds, but sung by Dean Geyer from Glee)

 **And that's Chapter Two. So what do you think? Would Yami really use Yugi's lyrics for his own? What will the Puzzle Boys do now? Would they still go on and be Yami's opening act and try to make a good impression with the people? Or would they throw the towel? Find out next time on The Puzzle Boys~ Reviews are appreciated~ :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
